battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
High Value Target (Mission)
High Value Target is the 8th mission in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 singleplayer campaign. It follows directly after Heavy Metal and puts the squad in an HMMWV following a convoy headed out to capture or kill Kirilenko. Synopsis After Redford interrogates the Russian prisoner who seems to have a family in Texas, Bravo-Two rides in with a Marine convoy to locate Kirilenko. On the way, a bridge filled with clutter prompts the convoy to stop and slowly move across, in case of IEDs. Soon enough, the convoy gets ambushed by the Russians; at first by multiple RPG soldiers, and finally a BMD-3. A couple of the vehicles in the convoy get destroyed, but they proceed on forward. As they are approaching the town the HVT is holed up in, two F/A-18 Hornets bomb a nearby tunnel to prevent the escape of Kirilenko. They meet yet another BMD-3, but manage to destroy it before any major damage occurs to the rest of the convoy. As they approach the village, a ZU-23-2 anti-aircraft gun pins them down, killing all of the Marines and leaving Bravo-Two without support. Eventually, air support rids them of the AA gun. After moving into the village, the United States Navy artillery bombardment begins early and tears the squad's cover to shreds. Moving through the wreckage and combating surviving Russian forces, they make their way into a sewage system where they climb into Kirilenko's hideout. After holding him at gunpoint, Kirilenko inserts much more suspicion about Aguire in the squad. Sweetwater discovers something about a freighter named the Sangre del Toro. Kirilenko then escapes after another artillery bombardment hits the building they were in. M-COM Locations Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia in Kirilenko's office]] *During the cutscene in Kirilenko's office, a Runner bag from Mirror's Edge, another game developed by DICE, can be seen in the corner of the room on top of a locker. **This is the second Mirror's Edge reference in the game, with a portrait of Faith appearing in Cold War. *The ambush on the convoy near the end of the level references a scene in the television miniseries Generation Kill. In both the series and the level, a Zeus anti-aircraft gun pins down a Marine convoy, causing the Marines to jump out of their Humvees and take cover in an embankment while waiting for air support after designating the target with binoculars.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrB7TwC_mCA& *This mission is the only appearance of the TOW equipped HMMWV in the game. Two of the HMMWVs are present in the convoy and engage the BMD-3s encountered during the mission. They are destroyed along with the rest of convoy and remain unusable to the player. *Sweetwater and Haggard both congratulate Preston after he swears during the end cutscene, despite Preston having already swore during the level Cold War. *It is possible to kill the lead HMMWV before the ambush when arriving on the bridge. Firing at the red barrels in the supply trucks as the HMMWV passes will damage it enough to destroy it. As both lead HMMWV are intended to be destroyed on the bridge, this does not affect progression of the level. *Due to reusing models from multiplayer, the Marine HMMWVs are still marked as "US Army" *After destroying the AA gun, the Marines who are with the squad will automatically die, dropping XM8 Prototypes with no attachments. **A Marine in a static death pose next to the second to last HMMWV is actually still considered alive by the game, and Preston will lower his weapon when aiming at him like other friendly units. He also appears on the minimap, and will shout friendly fire quotes if shot at or hit with a grenade. References Category:Levels of Battlefield: Bad Company 2